Exodus
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Another song fic. Ginny tries running away from her problems, but the shadows are watching her...


My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams

Twenty bucks should get me through the week

Never said a word of discontentment

Fought it a thousand times but now

I'm leaving home

            Ginny stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the Burrow, cozy and welcoming back at the bottom of the hill. She was leaving it. She was running away. She was tired of just being Little Ginny. She wanted more than that. She had to get away from it and make her own destiny. Instead of always being in the shadow of the Dream Team, she wanted to cast her own veil of darkness for a change. 

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong

            It seemed as though no one really knew she was there at all. She was just on the sidelines watching, waiting for her turn. But she'd waited long enough. She wrapped her arms around her small frame, turned to face the wind, and began to descend the other side of the hill, leaving everything she'd ever known behind.  

Two months pass by and it's getting cold

I know I'm not lost

I'm just alone

But I won't cry

I won't give up

I can't go back now

Waking up is knowing who you really are

            She reached the bottom of the hill and the Burrow, her home, was lost from view. She didn't know where she was going to go. She had some friends, but she felt slightly guilty just showing up on people's doorsteps. She could go to Luna's. But she wasn't sure if Luna would let her in. More so, if she could handle staying with Luna. Everyone knew what 'Loony' Lovegood was like. Maybe she could go to Neville's. He was her best friend. He would do anything to help her, she knew this, but felt like she was taking advantage of his good nature. Where could she go?

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong

            Maybe she could handle it on her own. But she wasn't sure how she would do that. Maybe if she only stayed with Neville for a little while, then she would be able to come up with a plan on what she should do. She was on her own now. Bill and Charlie weren't there anymore to pick her up when she fell. Fred and George weren't there to show her their latest tricks. Ron wasn't there to stick up for her. Hermione wasn't there to help her with difficult questions or simple girl problems. And Harry. Harry wasn't there to save her. She would miss them all but she had to do this. 

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay here

            She stopped and looked back at the dark hill that loomed out of the night behind her. She needed one last look. If she was going to leave it forever she needed to see it one last time. So she started back up the hill again. When she reached the top, she saw her home, where she had lived and grown up all her life. She was going to miss it. Her brothers. Her parents. He home. Her bed. The lawn gnomes. The way the house was built with its crooked additions and lop-sided frame. She was going to miss everything. Everything she had ever known and loved she was leaving behind. 

Show me the shadow where true meaning lies

So much more is made in empty eyes

            Ginny's eyes opened wide and her breath caught in her throat. Everything she'd ever known and loved she was leaving behind. The words echoed in her head. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Mum, Dad, Hermione, Harry… Their faces flashed before her eyes and a she was hit with a sudden longing and a thought came to her: What was she doing? She was running away. She wanted to be her own person. But she always had been. She wasn't the main attraction, but she was there when they needed her. She loved them all and now she walking away and turning her back on them forever. Tears stung her eyes. She took a raspy breath. Could she really do this? She suddenly remembered her fourth year. It had been about two months ago, but it suddenly felt like yesterday. Harry had let her come with him to save Sirius. She had been part of the Dream Team even if it only lasted a few hours. But she would cherish those few hours for the rest of her life. She was supposed to be back at school in four days time. Tomorrow was their usual trip to Diagon Alley. Everyone, her family, Hermione and Harry, were all sleeping soundly in The Burrow, unaware of what she had nearly done. She made up her mind. She didn't belong on her own; she belonged here as she always had. She ran, sobbing happily all the way back down the hill to what was and would always be her home. 

            He stood in the shadows and watched her run home. He had been watching her all night. He had known what she was going to do. He was glad she had changed her mind. He watched her quietly slip back inside and close the door. He did love her, but a lot was going on at the moment and he knew neither of them needed to worry about each other on top of everything and everyone else. But he was glad she had decided to stay. He sighed. He would have missed her. 

            Harry smiled and quietly headed back to the Burrow. 

Here in the shadows

I'm safe

I'm free

I've nowhere else to go but

I cannot stay where I don't belong


End file.
